Petting Sounds
by Freaking Cage
Summary: Lavi was merely a contented pervert, owning an adult video store for simple reasons. but simple may turn complicated when one white-haired young man seems to be a well-known porn star--with issues. WARNING: slight Laven


NOTE: This is merely a piece of fiction meant to entertain. There is no copy right infringement intended, and what is stated is **not** necessarily the opinion of the author.

* * *

Lavi dropped his keys on the counter before remembering he needed them again to open the register. He slid them off casually, as if he'd done the whole thing on purpose, although no one was even there yet to see his semi-embarrassing mistake.

He always knew eleven in the morning was too early to open an adult video store.

But hell, what were his other options? Despite his appearances Lavi was an early riser, up and at it by 5, and opening any later than six hours after waking was a mental suicide for the 25 year-old high school dropout.

He turned the key to the left, getting a clear x and y reading of the till. He hummed to himself some video game ending credit theme and looked about the empty shop. Hundreds of boobs, round nipples like eyes staring at him from overused and abused video covers and supple sweaty thighs were all over the room, and Lavi actually smiled.

He was a little proud.

Evangelism had been a little too much for him. Everyone has their rebellion and lavi had been a good enough kid, minus the hammer incident with his third grade teacher and the whole, qualudes phase. He liked to think his true rebellion had been his approach to the spiritual task of coming together as one, meshing two souls and performing an act heated in body, mind, and soul.

Sex.

Banging, contorting, humping, boning, _fucking..._.The most precious act between men and women and Lavi had taken it to the depths of the human mind, guttering it and selling it for his own profit. If this didn't make him the devil than the half of his family that had disowned him would surely be facing a nice scolding and having their halos taken away.

Lavi ripped the receipt from the machine and folded it two times over. He wrote the date and his initials (not that it really mattered, he was able to tell Johnny's from his own) and shoved it in the metal container beneath the stand. Looking around a bit and drumming his fingers on the counter, he took the moment to contemplate: those spots on the back wall--worth it?

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the cleaner and an old cloth (which was actually an old Ozzfest t-shirt) and made his way around the counter. He shoved the keys in his back pocket as an afterthought, not taking the chance to forget about them later. He passed the window, smiling at the old man with the tight zebra stripped pants looking in curiously, almost apprehensively.

Lavi sprayed the bottle before he even hit the wall and began cleaning immediately, zoning out of reality and thinking about which Top Model would be cut tonight (Tyra Banks had his full respect for the fact she made turning into a white-wannabe seem necessary and tragic, which he was totally a believer of now). A small lyrical note came from the door, twice, when the customer jumped at having the door open to the sound of 'La Cucuracha'. Lavi looked over the shelves and saw a white head, scoffing to himself as he knew the old man had come in. Geezer these days. Viagra worked apparently, and it was now ridiculously apparent to Lavi that he had opened this business in the right time period. Economic recession or no, sex sold--to _everyone_.

Small noises came from behind the shelf Lavi was currently working behind, and Lavi dropped his spray bottle a bit, stop the squirting to curiously listen in on the customer. Granted, he knew it made him seem quite the peeping tom, but all reservations had left him after first opening this shop for the first time. Anything could be said about him and it would neither help nor hurt his reputation--there was something comforting about that.

Small noises turned into grunts and Lavi chuckled under his breath. Getting off this early in the morning? He had to hand it to the geezer--he sure was spry.

"Unbelievable!" whispered the voice.

What now?

Lavi lowered the bottle to the ground and flipped the cloth casually onto his shoulder. He wiped his solution covered hands on his white-washed jeans (not fashion in fact, but because of all the times he'd done this very same act before) and made his way over to the next aisle.

"'Scuse me sir? C'n I help you 'r are y'already...s'r?" Lavi lifted an eyebrow and pushed away the urge to cross his arms and tilt his hips in curiosity. The 'old man' was currently giving one video a death grip and glaring at it like it was the devil's own diary (he knew--his father had had the exact same look when reading his own personal journal).

"This...that..._jerk!_" Lavi's eyebrows raised even higher as the young man--bleached hair maybe? Naw, it had to be some sort of special silver dye, that mop was _white_--slammed the video down on the ground and stomped on it, smashing it to several pieces with only one try.

"Yeaaa...." Lavi watched awkwardly as the customer seemed to ignore him or not hear him. The stomping continued and Lavi frowned as a the frequently viewed video in his stash was tromped out of his collection.

Well, good thing for mass production.

"Sir, think you might wanna see that we got more than one copy, yeah?" Lavi reached out in front of the young man's nose, shocking him to jump back and merely watch as lavi's arm picked up another copy and waved it a bit before his nose. The young man looked at him with wide silver eyes--seriously now? that can't be natural, and Lavi was one to be talking with bright red hair and eyes greener than the fields of Iceland--and mouth open in shock.

"I-I...I'm so sorry, I just...I can't believe that...I'm sorry..."

"Well it's gonna have t'be replaced, but uh...might I ask why in th'first place? I mean, this's you right?"

A furious red blush worked over the young man's face as Lavi pointed to the photo of the identical man on the cover. His mouth was open in slight shock as a playing card was being driven into a private area of his being. A small smirk covered the face of the Latin man holding the card, eyes looking much more content than on the other more faked video's Lavi held in his shop. This film had made it to the top ten list on his list of gay porn, if his rental ratings were anything to go by.

"Thi--NO!" The young man squeezed his eyes shut and stomped the ground again, snapping another piece of the video in half. "It's my brother! I can't believe--that...that...JACKASS!"

"Wow, twins." Lavi commented. He would have stated more, saying that both of them in there would have really made this baby sell, but he was smart enough to keep comments like those to himself.

"And with...HIM! HIM! Why--I just can't believe--!"

"Hey, yo, let's calm down shall we? I don't want my whole store in a dump y'know? this place's gotta be clean as it c'n be." Lavi smiled kindly, trying to get the young man to see he was on his side--as long as the merchandise went unharmed.

The blushed went deeper, and Lavi saw his shoulder tense automatically. he looked down at the pile of smashed video and clenched his hands.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, I'll pay honestly, oh crap now I'm supporting--!" He fell to the floor and covered his face with his hands, slumping down in a fashion that seemed to Lavi to be the most sorry form he'd seen, and he'd seen sorry before.

"Hey there, y'know what? It's okay. I got plenty, and you're havin' a bad day." he young man hardly looked up as Lavi swiped away the remaining gay pornography and sat down next to him.

"No, no I can't accept that." the young man shook his white head of hair (white man!) as the slightly muffled voice came through. "I'll pay." the sound was so mournful to Lavi that though he had counted on the guy's honor to pay it, he know really _didn't_ want him to pay.

"No, I won't take it. It's cool, seriously."

The young man looked up. "You're sure?"

"HIV Positive man." Lavi grinned and the young man gave a reluctant snort. He put out his hand. "Lavi. Owner of 'Petting Sounds'."

"Allen, brother of a pornography star in..." He looked down at the whole copy. "_Poker Pair_." His face fell into his hands once again, and Lavi wondered if they had met too soon to put a hand on his shoulder.

Lavi patted his head--he'd never cared for personal barriers before, why start now?--trying to help some.

"Everyone goes down these roads kid, don't be too ashamed." Lavi shrugged. "I'm a prime example."

"You don't understand, my _brother_ is a _porno star_. With _HIM!_"

"Tyki Mick?" Lavi read from the back of the cover. "Nice name, though not particularly Spanish sounding."

"He's Portuguese."

"Ah, the difference is immense." He smiled broad and he could see Allen's original offense melt away into a small smile. Lavi had a way of saying something not politically correct and making others laugh in spite of themselves.

Lavi leaned back and shrugged. "Well, it's his choice in th'end. Can't really force anything other on 'm."

Allen sighed, shoulders drooping. "Is it so wrong that I want him to just be _normal_?" He sighed. "He's my brother, and this can't be healthy! This is...this is..."

"Hey--Allen?" Lavi questioned, getting permission to be familiar. he nodded and Lavi continued. "'Wrong is a concept thought up by one set of people wanting to give one set of rules for many different people. Tell me something, c'n you run 30 miles?"

The young man's eyes widened a but and he shook his head, mouth quirking down. Lavi chuckled a bit, "No, okay. Well, I can. I run marathons every sumer season, and that okay for me, but if I took you along, you might just drop after the first ten and be sent to the hospital. Wh'se t'say that's healthy or not?"

Allen opened his mouth to protest when Lavi stopped him with a laugh.

"Principles are something to be forgotten at the doorstep. Mental and physical, 'specially concerning sex isn't to be done on honor and integrity. When it comes down to it it's really love and affect we're all starving for, and if this's your brother's way of getting it, who're you to stop him? Yeah you're twins, you know him better than anyone, but doesn't that mean he deserves some time and respect for that too? When it comes to family--just love 'em for what they do."

Lavi winked as Allen gave him that hurt puppy dog look.

"Trust me, I know what I'm talkin' about."

Allen looked around at the shop, brightened by the finally appearing sun and looked at Lavi through his bangs.

"I don't know you."

"Touché." Lavi shrugged.

"I shouldn't take your advice."

"To each their own."

"But I will."

"Thanks for the half-concealed compliment."

Allen paused while Lavi waited. "You really do know what you're talking about don't you?"

Lavi smiled, and shrugged.

"I'm just the own of a sleazy porn shop. Vibrators in the back." Allen laughed, and Lavi smiled wider.

The laugh wavered off and the frown was back. "But with _Tyki_?" He moaned.

"What's about this Tyki?"

Allen blushed.

"My ex-boyfriend."

Lavi paused. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"I know."

The silence reigned through the store, an awkwardness Lavi hadn't felt in a long time seeped into his bones, and now he knew what every other Christian girl felt when he'd told them of his sexual orientation.

Bisexual is the new gay, he'd laughed jokingly.

"Well, he's got nice...features."

"No, that's just the airbrush I'm sure."

"Meaning?"

"...I don't know you well enough for that." Lavi stifled a laugh when he saw the look of seriousness on his companion's face.

"Well, time is a good thing."

"Yeah, I'll give it time."

Lavi grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "Speaking of 'time', do you have some? I mean, there's a great Indian restaurant down the street, and if you want some more advice--"

"Thanks, but I'm still adjusting to this whole 'my-brother-having-sex-on-film-with-my-ex' thing."

"Yeah, underst'ndably." Lavi shrugged, pursing his lips to the side and raising his eyebrows. Allen looked at the pieces to his left, the ones he cringed to know held his own brother's moans and _Tyki_ (enough said there) and slowly lifted himself off the cheap carpet.

"I um, gotta go. Work, lunch, something."

"My confidence rises with you."

Allen smiled, just a small one, and gave a few steps backward. "Okay, well, see you."

Lavi smiled, bringing one knee up and tilting his head in a friendly manner. "Yeah, see you."

And with that the young man left, giving Lavi a nice view of the zebra pants. Lavi smiled softly as Allen left, going left, maybe to that Indian restaurant he'd just suggested. Allen paused before passing from sight completely, giving a small but sincere wave to Lavi, still sprawled out on the floor. Lavi waved back, and reflected on that 'see you'.

It certainly wouldn't be the last time Allen would enter that shop, but Lavi didn't think about that then. He was more content to add a few other choice words at the end of that small farewell.

One choice being 'naked'.

He didn't own a porn shop for nothing.

TBC...?

* * *

A/N: So, I needed to get some creative juices flowing. Sorry if you guys wanted hot man sex, but like I've stated before, I can't do that so much. (Is ashamed). Maybe continued? Highly doubt it, but if you give me some ideas, I might consider it. Laven isn't something I've done before, and I feel a bit like a traitor as I support Yullen full on, but hey, what comes to me comes to me.

Review please?


End file.
